Guardian Mask
by Thom E. Gemcity II
Summary: What will happen when Rose's world changes with things she never fathomed. Will she continue with the changes or just keep her guardian mask. A.N. If you like the Dimitri x Tasha pairing this probably isnt for you Comments are beyond appreciated :
1. I saw the flash

**:Notice : I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADAMY. TAKES PLACE AFTER SHADOW KISS AND DIMITRI NEVER WAS A STRIGOI, JUST NORMAL DHAMPIR DIMITRI**

D.P.O.V.

"Rose don't do this, not now" I said gently nudging Rose backwards. We were standing by the locker rooms after our morning practice session. She was wearing a pair of gray sweats and a blood red tank top and, I had to admit, she looked really good. I knew someone could walk in any moment but that sure as hell wasn't stopping Rose.

"Oh come on Comrade, nobody's here" mumbled Rose, taking a step closer and reaching to touch my cheek

I grabbed her hand and kissed it quickly, "Now is neither the time nor place for this Roza" I brought myself back up and she looked at me disappointedly but quickly shifted into a guardian mask

"Fine, I'll see you in class I presume?" she huffed over her shoulder as she walked out of the door, she didn't wait for the answer and pushed through the back door.

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms, letting a chuckle escape my lips, "Oh Roza.." I murmured to myself.

R.P.O.V.

I walked out of the doors angrily _why hadn't he wanted to kiss me? _I thought to myself as I walked to the lunch room for breakfast, the smell immediately hit me, the rich aroma of the food wrapped around me and my stomach grumbled at me, wanting food.

"Morning Rose!" greeted Lissa as she passed me on the way to the feeders, she was walking hand in hand with Christian who had dark circles under his eyes.

"Morning Liss, have a long night you two?" I asked smugly, Lissa's cheeks flushed while Christian merely gave me an annoyed look. I smiled at them and walked quickly to get in line for food.

After grabbing my plate I went to sit with the gang. Eddie was talking to fire crotch about some prank he pulled on Stan, something about his boxers turning pink. Lissa and Mia were looking at a lip-gloss tube she had pulled from her purse, discussing how it would look on Mia with her skin tone. I couldn't really pay attention more than that because I dug into my food happily.

"Damn Rose, pigging out much?" inquired Christian from the other side of the table. I opened my mouth, showing chewed pancake (much to the distaste of Mia and LIssa) and smiled innocently. I checked my watch and sighed sadly, time for class but at least I get to see Dimitri.

D.P.O.V.

I walked quietly to Guardian Alto's class room, the wind was picking up so my jacket whipped around behind me. I rolled my eyes at the constant leather hitting my legs and walked into the building. I shrugged out of my jacket and stood in the shadows in the back of the class. Rose was sitting in her desk, feet on the desk and bored expression lining her face. I sighed quietly and continued to keep watch.

"Guardian Belikov, someone needs to speak with you, they say its somewhat urgent" the young lady who worked for Kirova had walked in the door and said in a failed whisper the message she was to pass on. I nodded and quickly followed her out the door.

R.P.O.V.

I was sitting bored in class, listening to Stan's lecture on stealth, an un-needed lesson for me. I was busy daydreaming about Dimitri. I heard the little woman that works for Kirova, her squeaking voice rang into my ears, Beckoning Dimitri to an urgent meeting. I would just ask him after class.

"Hey comrade!" I yelled into the gym for our after class practice session. He was sitting on a small stool next to some dummies. He was reading another western novel, his forehead was wrinkled in thought showing that something suspenseful was happening in the story. Not wanting to disturb I walked into the locker room to change.

As I pulled my top over my head and tied my hair up I felt a pair of strong arms snake around my waist and I felt hot breath in my ear.

"Hello Roza" he said turning my head to kiss me leaving me melting at his touch. I walked out into the gym. I put on a pair of thin gloves and punching a dummy and shooting a sidelong glance at Dimitri, who had his arms crossed observing me.

"So what was that call about? I heard her say it was urgent" I said sending a jab into a dummys stomach, sending it a few feet to the right.

His eyes flashed with fear for a moment before going back to the hard mentor glare he carried when we were learning. He opened his mouth to say something and closed his eyes as a look of pain crossed his face…


	2. Shattered Pieces

**A.N. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT BESIDES THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION! REMEMBER, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER SHADOW KISS BUT DIMITRI NEVER TURNED. I DREAD THE IDEA PERSONALLY, DON'T YOU? ANYWAY, MOVING ON.**

D.P.O.V.

_Oh dear God. How am I supposed to tell Rose about this? _I thought to myself as I walked to the average practice with the soon-to-be not so average outcome. I pushed through the doors, expecting to see a curious Rose awaiting my arrival, only to find an empty practice room. I sat down and picked up the novel I was currently working my way through, getting caught in the thick plot, after I set up the recently repaired dummies.

"Hey comrade!" greeted Rose from the door. I wasn't ready, not yet, so I attempted to look busy in the book.

Much to my relief, she walked into the locker room to change. _You can't hide from her forever… _my inner voice yelled at me. I sighed and put the book down, walking quietly to Rose. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and whispered a greeting in her ear before kissing her gently.

She started expertly punching the dummies when the question I had known would come, about my urgent meeting. Good Lord, why must she be so curious. I hoped my fear didn't show in my eyes and quickly made sure my eyes were in a mentor's glare. My mouth opened but I quickly shut it before something that a complete imbecile would say spilled out.

R.P.O.V.

I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side, "Dimitri, What's going on?" He pulled me to the floor with him, we just sat and he just looked at my hands, which he held, like he couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Roza… I have to go, reassigned effective immediately." He whispered to the floor. My breathing caught in my throat, seems cliché but time seemed to slow.

I looked around idly before managing to croak out, "W-who, w-why?" Dammit, I was weak. Rose Hathaway is not weak and he had made it happen.

"It's a new arrangement, a royal previously un-needing protection who has voiced an urgent request for a guardian," replied Dimitri. I chewed that over in my mind and one thought finally hit me. I released his hands and stood quickly to punch the dummies ..hard.

"Why does Tasha, out of the blue, want protection Guardian Belikov?" I hissed across the room after landing a stake all the way through a dummy, the tip of the stake noisily smashing into the cold stone wall.

D.P.O.V.

_Dammit, why must I fall in love with someone as witty as her? _I asked myself quickly. She knew immediately that it was Tasha who had requested a guardian. It stung when she spoke my professional name, as she had intended.

"I'm not sure Roz-" I began before getting cut off by Rose, "Don't you call me that Dimitri" she rang in angrily. I quickly apologized and contemplated what to say next as she continued beating the crap out of the poor dummies. She was currently working on one with brown hair and tall build, this wasn't going to be pretty…

**Im sorry about how short it is! Im in the middle of a move and Ive not had internet, then camp, then relatives, Gotta love summer. Anyway, I just wanted to explain why Dimka (my nickname too thanks to Culver Creek who's stories you have to read, anyway) was upset and Ill get a longer chapter out next time **


	3. Jealousy

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT VAMPIRE ACADEMY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION. AS ALWAYS, DIMITRI IS ****NOT**** A STRIGOI AND HE NEVER HAS BEEN**

_5 months later…._

R.P.O.V.

It had been 5 months since the day Dimitri had left with Tasha. I guess I was holding up just fine, but not being able to see him, to hear him, anything was painful. The occasional letter from him wasn't enough, it seemed.

_Flashback…_

"When is the b-," I was quickly silenced by a glare from Dimitri, "Sorry, when is _Tasha _getting here?" I said her name with as much acid I could manage.

"Her flight got in about an hour ago so I suppose any minute now," he stared forward at the trees. Stupid Tasha, stupid him for accepting, stupid everything.

When she got there I was immediately rushed by memories of the time she came to visit, not exactly my favorite Christmas memory.

"Dimka! Im so glad to see you," She smiled as she ran into the arms of a very shocked Dimitri. I guess he hadn't been expecting physical contact, plus he was zoned out anyway.

"Oh Hey Rose! I'm glad to see you too!" She hugged me and to say I was surprised would have been a massive understatement but she seemed genuine enough and I wasn't going to lose it in front of Dimitri.

"Yeah its great to see you too Tasha" I muttered through her tight hug

_Later in the day_

"Well I guess this is good-bye eh Comrade?" I said a bit hoarsely. Again with the damn tears.

"I can still write you, call you if you get your phone back from Kirova" he laughed at the last part

"Yeah, fat chance of that one happening, I'll be lucky if it doesn't end up with one of the feeders," I smiled at him, choking a bit on my words but managing them just the same.

"Same old Roza," he murmured. He pulled me into a kiss. It was long, sweet, and full of so many emotions. Sorrow, longing, regret, lust, caring, all were wrapped up in one deliciously warm kiss.

I waved my goodbyes to Tasha, who was hugging Christian and Lissa. I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed into the cold Montana air. _This soo sucks_

_End of flashback…_

"Rose! Guess what! Guess, guess!" Lissa yelled from behind me, it startled me out of my dreamy state. I was way too tired for the pep. I had been training most of the week, extra laps, more spars, the usual.

"Oh Vasilisa, a princess shouldn't jump about in such a manner!" I mock-scolded her, she stuck her tongue out at me before yelling, "Christian invited Tasha to come visit for Christmas!"

"That's great Liss, I can't wait" I lied through my teeth. I hadn't told her about me and Dimitri, what was the point? I was going to act civil anyway. She hugged me and headed off to her Slavic art class.

_2 weeks later…_

Tasha and (assumedly) Dimitri, were coming. I had already had my little break down (let's just say I need a new pillow, mine's a smidge shredded). Lissa was so excited and Christian, as much as he hated to admit it, was really happy too. I saw their car pull up to the gates from place in the grass. They pulled in at the cabin a few over, not noticing me (Thank God). A guardian I didn't know stepped out and then him, he looked the same of course and I'm not gonna go into how my heart stopped or I felt flushed with jealousy because I wasn't. At least I wasn't until I saw him grab her hand and kiss her lightly. I couldn't believe the feeling that crashed into me, all I know was I felt the sudden urge to break her nose. Which, now that I think about it, is a pretty common feeling for me.

I looked around and quickly ducked under the bushes and ran to the cabin they were at. I started to walk around the front to reach a window to look when I set the freakin' car alarm off..

Sorry for how short it is! I've been really busy getting ready for school and have a relative of mine coming into town for a few days. Please review and give me idea, I'm having a terrible writer's block and if I get idea from you guys I promise I'll write a longer chapter next time! Thanks for your support ((:


	4. A love that like a knife

**Sorry I've been at school with loads of homework and a girl needs her sleep! Well you know the drill, I don't own anything but the plot, and Dimitri isn't strigoi but the cabin thing happened, movin' on**

D.P.O.V.

I walked in with Tasha, The kiss I had placed on her cheek burned on my lips but not in a good way, I felt as if I had kissed a catfish. It was an unpleasant arrangement, but I could not put my title at stake. If it was found that I had been cruel to my charge, I would be stripped of my title and my stake would be revoked. I could not risk such a thing. I occasionally wrote to Rose, she responded once in a blue moon, but when she did I never took it for granted. Something was different about her letters, there was humor, oh yes, but there was something else. There was a hidden sorrow, I couldn't place it but it was obvious she was trying hard to hide it, and to most it would have worked.

I stood by the window watching the students make their way to their dorms for a rest period. I watched as I saw old students pass by. The princess and Mr. Ozera walked hand in hand, speaking in what seemed to be a solemn manner. Mr. Castile was sitting on a bench in the quad and from the look on his face he was speaking with Ms. Rinaldi. I watched and watched but I never spotted Roza. I was hoping, praying maybe, I would catch a glimpse, but I had no such luck.

I felt a hand slip onto my shoulder, Tasha, "Dimka, What's wrong? Ever since we flew back to visit Christian you have been a bit incoherent. Why is th- Oh I see," Her grip tightened and released. As she turned I saw movement in the corner of my eye but thinking it was nothing but a student I sighed and turned to walk to my room. That is when I heard the rental car's alarm blare into the night. I ran quickly to the door and flung it open.

R.P.O.V.

I spit a string of curses and quickly tried to run but from the looks of my broken toes (successfully crushed on the hubcap) that wasn't happening. I fell flat when I attempted a sprint. Damnit that hurt. Just as I was about crawl away the door opened with a bang and the Russian god himself, stepped out, scanning the area. He immediately spots me and visibly relaxes and something that looks like a smile tries to tug his lips, but at the moment I'm more concerned about the throbbing pain in not only my toes but my head, seeing him that close after what I saw between him and scar face just wasn't fair.

"Can I help you Guardian Belikov," I asked with a slight coolness to my words. He took a few steps toward me and was within an arm's length. I held up my hand in a gesture for him not to come a step closer and pushed myself up as he turned off the alarm. I swore under my breath at the pain in my foot and stumbled slightly only to be caught by the cheating Russian. And he had the audacity to chuckle.

"Roza, I don't believe I am the one who needs help," He gave a small smile, it was pure Dimitri, containing so much love in a simple thing. I scrunched up my nose and pushed away from him, ignoring the immediate pain that shot through my foot.

"I told you not to call me that Belikov, It's Rose, not Roza, Call me Rosemarie if you must, but Roza is not my name. And I'm fine, I don't need any of your help," I spat through gritted teeth. His playful expression turned into a bemused one. If he thought I was taking help from the likes of him, he was sorely mistaken. I sent him my best glare and turned (carefully) and headed to the Infirmary, I wasn't about to let Liss heal me and Adrian was nowhere near strong enough. So I hobbled sadly, of course it didn't take him more than a few strides to catch up with me.

"Rose, please, let me help you. You can't walk all the way across campus like that," He asked me, he seemed genuine but why should I care? He was with _her _now, no way was he touching me.

"Watch me," I growled and walked faster (painfully I might add). Not more than a second later his arm was around my waist and he picked me up. I slammed my hands down on his chest and squirmed crazily.

"Rose, please calm down, I'm only helping you to the clinic, hitting me will do no more than make you look like a small child throwing a tantrum," He sighed exasperatedly. I was too angry to give him any sort of calmness; I had just seen him treat her like a loved one, not just a friend, but like a girlfriend. He promised me his feelings wouldn't change; he had kissed me as he left to seal it. How could he lie to my face? The thought only made me push harder, he stopped at a bench under the trees and sat me down, pinning my hands down so I couldn't run.

"Rose, stop squirming, it's obvious we need to talk, Look, I know you saw me and Tasha, I swear I never loved her, I just have to be nice to my charge," He soothed, but I wasn't buying it, I turned my head away from him.

"You seemed to be a bit more than just nice to her," I was starting to crack and hell he knew it, I'm not hiding anymore I began to let the tears in my eyes spill as my voice cracked, "How could you do this to me, I loved you, _still _love you, and you just betray me?" My shoulders started to shake slightly. Dimitri grabbed my chin and held it so I was forced to look at him. My eyes were blurred with tears, but I could see his expression was one of great pain.

"Oh my Roza, no, I love you, only you, you're my love, not Tasha," He corrected, I leaned into him and sobbed, the whole time he stroked my hair and murmured "Shh, my Roza, it's okay". I gulped down the sobs and let him carry me to the infirmary where they bandaged me up.

D.P.O.V.

As we walked outside of the infirmary I walked Rose over to the woods and we sat by a stream, I held her hand and rubbed circles on the back. She leaned against me and relaxed, apparently finding solace in the smell of my duster. She looked up at me with those deep brown eyes and a message passed through loud and clear. I leaned down and kissed her gently and sweetly, not with lust, pure love. I was lost in the bliss of the moment until I heard a heavy throat clearing.

"And what exactly is the meaning of this, _Blood whore_?" Snarled Tasha


	5. Suspicion is an Unbecoming Passion

**I have like no homework so I can write, woohoo. Thanks for the reviews I got and I just wanna go over one quick thing, well first of all I will not be supporting Rose/Christian or Dimitri/Tasha. And also the blood whore thing was just Tasha implying that Rose was one to the other moroi men on campus. That's all and you know the drill, I don't own anything but the plot and Dimka isn't a strigoi but cabin happened, blah blah moving on!**

R.P.O.V.

I glanced upwards from my position against Dimitri's chest, which still smelled of his clean, sharp aftershave, to see Scar face with her hand on her hip, fangs peeking out from behind her lips. Dimitri tensed under me and stood quickly with me in his arms, angled slightly in front of me as if Tasha posed any threat against two highly trained Dhampirs.

"Tasha, there was no reason to call Rose a blood whore, you know how offensive that is," He calmly told her, of course he's in control and I'm already straining against myself to punch that pretty face of hers. I moved forward scarcely and Dimitri blocked my way, he didn't want a scene between his charge and I.

"Dimka, please, this is not your battle," She turned her piercing ice blue eyes towards me, "This is about you, We come back for a nice visit with _my _nephew and I come to tell _my_ guardian that dinner was starting and I catch a blood whore after him," a severe amount of venom out of one so weak, I stepped closer to her, much closer but he yet again held me back, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me back, putting his lips to my ear.

"Roza, please, let me handle this, we don't need a fight," He whispered so only I could hear.

"The hell we don't," I said loudly and slipped out of his grasp and marched up to her, "Now you listen here Tasha, You have no right to come here and call me a blood whore, He is your _Guardian_ not your husband, not your boyfriend, but your _guardian_, who are you to tell him who to love?" I jab the ends of my words but otherwise I am calm, though my inner patience was ticking rapidly, seems lessons with Dimitri are starting to teach me self control, who would have thought? At least I was control until she stepped closer and stuck her face near mine.

"He is mine, not yours, you're only a child, nothing more," She sneered, I clenched my fists and started to pull my arm back, I could see from my peripheral vision that Dimitri was hovering barely behind me, ready for anything, He saw quickly what was going on and grabbed my wrist, I was gonna show her how hard a 'child' could punch. He stepped in between quickly.

"Tasha, Rose, This is a petty argument over nothing," He turned to Tasha and spoke in quick and annoyed Russian, "Мы будем говорить об этом, когда мы дома, And at that, Suspicion is an unbecoming passion " then he turned to me, smiling ever so slightly at my confused expression from the foreign tongue, "Rose, go back to your room, maybe go see Lissa, go eat if you're hungry, just rest, I will see you tomorrow, We will speak farther on this matter later," And with that he ushered a glaring Tasha back to their Guest Housing.

I went back to my room and grabbed my MP3, I pressed play and a song that seemed to fit the moment flowed into my ear buds…

_Are you scared of the dark  
Are you afraid they'll break your heart  
Are you afraid you'll lose yourself  
Are you afraid of your own health_

Are you scared to lose  
Are you afraid to choose  
Are you afraid you'll win  
Are you scared of your own sin

Are you scared to forgive  
Are you afraid to live  
Are you afraid to die  
Do you think it's all a lie

To live  
When you think you're dying  
To laugh  
When you feel like crying  
To stand  
When you think you're gonna fall  
It's just fear after all  
It's only fear after all

Are you afraid you'll be alone  
Are you scared to pick up the phone  
Are you scared of the past  
Do you think that you might crash  
Do you think you're in too deep

Are you afraid to sleep  
Are you scared there's no stability  
Are you afraid of your own fragility 

_To live  
When you think you're dying  
To laugh  
When you feel like crying  
To stand  
When you think you're gonna fall  
It's just fear after all  
It's only fear after all_

To mend 

_When you're think you're breaking  
To strength  
When you know you're shaking  
To pray  
When your back's against the wall_

It's only fear after all

Are you scared of the end  
Are you scared to begin  
Are you scared of the start  
Do you think they'll break your heart 

_Do you think they'll break your heart _

_To live  
When you think you're dying  
To laugh  
When you feel like crying  
To stand  
When you think you're gonna fall  
It's just fear after all  
It's only fear after all_

It's only fear  
The only fear is fear itself  
The only fear is fear itself  
The only fear is fear itself  
It's only fear_  
_

D.P.O.V.

I cursed under my breath, how close had I come to seeing my love fight my charge, where would that have landed me, If I helped Tasha, I lost Rose, If I helped Rose, I may have lost my job, Neither was a happy ending. God, this confused me. I knew Tasha had felt for me, she had offered me countless times to start a family, to marry despite how shunned it would be, especially to an Ozera. We moved near the cabin. The light from the windows was honey, flowing sweet and golden from our temporary home; it reminded me so much of the night of the lust charm, my cracked door spreading light over Rose's beautiful face with a warm glow. Shaking my head as if to launch the idea out of my mind, I held the door as Tasha crossly went through the threshold. I closed it once again quickly before the frigid air could enter into the warmth that filled the air like a blanket on our chilled skin.

"Tasha, what happened back there, you can't do that, she's only nearly 18 and she's been through so much already," I scolded her, she stepped closer, trying to seem vicious.

"And you think I didn't go through anything? I had to kill my own family! I had to see those red eyes and that burning desire to kill, to drink all life away!" She retorted

"Tasha, I am not downplaying the severity of what you have been through but you're 31 and Rose is only nearly 18, She has lost one of her best friends before her eyes, She's already killed 2 Strigoi single handedly and played a major role in a battle **(A.N. The battle happened but the cave never happened)**, her mother left her alone so young, and she was brought back from _death _in an accident that killed the family that cared for her most!" I was losing it, I knew that, but Rose needed to be defended. Tasha seemed to understand but then her eyes hardened again.

"Dimitri do not take Rose's side on this! You love me remember!" she stormed and actually began to almost whimper, "You chose to be _my_ guardian, not _her _mentor! You have to see Dimka!"

She was quite persistent, why wouldn't she just give up, "Tasha...I love Rose, you know this, Please do not pull us apart," I pleaded. A smug looked crossed her face, "And what if I do? She can't give you anything, but heartbreak," she got closer to stare me in the eyes.

"Tasha, No," was all I said before she stood on her toes and kissed me, it was not an earth shattering kiss or one that made time come to a standstill, but one of great discomfort, I felt as if someone had put a doll to my lips and wished for me to kiss back with a passion. Passion was nothing I would give to Tasha, only to Roza. Of course this was the moment Rose (Who I knew would have been listening at the door) stormed in. Grabbing a handful of Tasha's glossy black hair she pulled back violently and Tasha shrieked, before Rose punched her square in the nose with the sickening crunch of cartilage and bone.

How was it? Please, please, pleaseeee Review, Looooove reviews, they help a lot! I love to hear from you guys too! PMs are welcome, anything ya want(: I wanna see (got the idea from my wonderful fellow author Culvercreek who's stories you need to read) Who knows the song that I wrote about? I give full rights to the singer, I own none of it! Well let's see who guesses the song! And thanks for reading!


	6. I am alight

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Yes , CulverCreek was right, it's "Fear" by Pauley Perrette, but she cheated. Not nice Iyun ;). Anyway, if you guys have any ideas please feel free to tell me! Anyway, Dimitri isn't strigoi, the battle happened, so did the cabin, blah blah blah.**

D.P.O.V.

Tasha shrieked as her head snapped backwards and blood spurted from her nose. She stumbled backwards, covering it, inefficiently trying to cover the blood that was rushing onto the blouse she was wearing. Rose, on the other hand, was already rushing forward with impressive speed to get in another blow. I went to reach for her but she quickly spun and landed a kick to push me backwards, it didn't hurt but it was enough to shock me and make me back step a bit. Before I could get my wits about me again Rose had pushed Tasha to the floor and kicked her side.

Tasha gasped in pain at Rose's foot connected with her abdomen again and again. Still gasping and clutching her side, she kicked her foot out and pulled Rose down. She stood unsteadily as I ran to help Rose up from my position across the room and her hands came together, in the space between, a fire ball formed and swirled. Rose had smacked her head on the ground and was looking disoriented and confusedly at the light. But, I knew what was about to happen.

"Tasha, No!" I barked and before I could push Rose behind me the flame hit her head on. She cried out in pain as the flames engulfed her Jacket, I tore away from Rose, wincing as she cried out for it to stop, falling to the floor without my support. Tasha had a crazy glint in her eye before I took her down with a swoop of my arm, causing the flames to stop. Rose coughed and sputtered, still thrashing a bit, and then she did a rare thing. She began to cry. I pinned Tasha's shoulders as she continued to stare at me.

"Dimka! What are you doing? We were so close to getting her out of the picture!" she protested. She began to flail a bit but I simply sighed and held her firmly.

"Out of the picture? Out of the picture? How many times must I go over this with you Natasha, you were my friend, Rose is the person I love, don't you see that? You have severed the ties between us now," I bellowed. At this, Guardian Petrov opened the door and gasped at the sight. Me, straddling a moroi with shattered nose, and Rose, Oh God my Roza, was curled on the floor, pawing at her skin, still crying out for it to stop, for me to help her. It broke me to hear her whimpering my name over and over like a small child, I wished so badly to help her.

R.P.O.V.

The flames swallowed up my body. I screeched, the pain was so immense, I couldn't stand it. I had smacked my head and I was dazed. Why hadn't Dimitri helped me, my vision was hazed but I saw and felt Dimitri removed his arm from around me and run towards the source of my pain. I collapsed on myself and curled into a ball, wishing for something, anything, to take that searing away. Then, it did. The flames diminished. But the pain lingered on my skin; I kicked and pounded on the floor like a toddler. And then I cried. I don't usually cry, but the pain was too strong. My skin was raw and red and my clothing torn with burn marks.

"Dimitri, help me please, make it stop, please" I wept over and over with no relent. I couldn't see more than just colored blurs moving around. But through my sobs I heard the door open and someone with what looked like short hair gasp at the sight. I gritted my teeth and flipped myself over, trying to stand. Dimitri, who I could tell not only by his height but by his duster, stood up, pulling _her_ up with him and tossing her to the other person, who I could now tell was Alberta.

"Lady Ozera has attacked Ms. Hathaway under no real circumstances. Please take her to the holding cell while I take Rosemarie to the infirmary," He ordered. She gave a curt nod and jerked Tasha away. As soon as the door shut, I fell onto the bed, hugging myself. The agony of the flames continued on my skin and I let the tears pour down. Dimitri was beside me in an instant, gingerly picking me up, apologizing as I yelped from his touch on my burning skin. He rushed into the doors of the office, yelling for someone to help me now. I was slipping in and out, my episode had worn me down, I still felt as if I was on fire, but I could no longer bear it. I wished for it to end more than anything.

"Roza, please, Roza stay with me, they'll help you, just don't close your eyes," He pleaded. I hated to hear him so concerned; he shouldn't have to worry about me. I tried to reassure him, but it caught in my throat as my skin hit something and I bit back more screams. He laid me down gently on the bed, repeating how sorry he was over and over. He reached for my hand, but quickly withdrew it, knowing it would hurt. I ignored this and grabbed his hand, trying to take no notice of the searing burn I felt on my flesh. The nurse came in and I squeezed Dimitri's hand before I slipped into darkness, hearing my name called out over and over; _Roza, Roza...Roza please!_

Hehe , more Cliffys ! Guess that's my thing . Well please review and I'll try and update soon . Love hearing from you guys ! Bye for now !


	7. Truth shall set you free

**I'm in the car singing to Jimmy Buffet and I decided to work on this for you guys! Hope you like this! Here we go again, the battle and the cabin happened but Dimitri was never turned. Now enjoy(:**

D.P.O.V.

I pleaded for her to awake. But, she lay there motionless, disturbingly peaceful. I saw her phone had managed to survive the scorching heat and was slipping from her jacket pocket. I reached for it, careful not to push into her skin. I looked through and found the number I was looking for, and the voice I was waiting for answered on the third ring.

"Hey Rose," Chimed the Princess, I hated to ruin the cheer I heard in her voice, but I had no choice.

"Princess, This isn't Rose" I stated formally

"Guardian Belikov? Why are you calling me? And from Rose's phone at that," She was a bit bewildered. I could understand why.

"There has been an accident, Rose has had a violent encounter with Lady Ozera and is in the infirmary," my voice cracked and I tried to hold back the pain from my voice, "She's in the infirmary, she has bad burns and she's unconscious," my voice was starting to shake, but I was interrupted by the princess.

"Tasha? Oh God, I-I'll be there as soon as I can," she gasped out and shut the phone. I set the phone on the bedside table and stroked Roza's hair, praying.

**(New point of view, Liss')**

L.P.O.V.

I snapped the phone shut and pulled a coat on; Christian sat up from position on the window seat.

"What's wrong Liss?" he stood and grabbed my arm so I would face him, he was shocked to see the tear trails running down my cheeks.

"It's Rose, She got in a fight with your aunt and G-Guardian Belikov says she's been burned, she won't wake up," I started to cry harder and he pulled me to his chest, pulling the door open as he walked with me in tow. I unraveled myself from him and ran as fast as I could to the infirmary, ignoring my name being called.

I ran into the office and panted out that I wanted to see Rosemarie Hathaway.

"And what is your relation ma'am?" the nurse asked

"I'm Princess Vasalisa Dragomir, now where is Rose?" I screeched, she yelped and pointed to room 6 down the hallway. I ran in and saw Guardian Belikov holding her hand, stroking it. I was so confused, but now wasn't the time. I ran forward and nudged him away, placing my hands on her. I felt the magic course through me, making me feel warm and bright. I took my hands away and saw Rose's wounds close and her skin return to its normal tan pigment. Guardian Belikov rushed over as her eyes fluttered open and I collapsed into Christians waiting arms, exhausted.

D.P.O.V.

I rushed over past the princess, I felt so bad that she was so weak on Rose's behalf, but right now I had other things on my mind. I grabbed Roza's hand, holding tight as her eyes fluttered open, she looked so much better. Her skin was tan, her burns healed. Only signs that what had happened with Tasha had actually happened were the black singed streaks in her hair, and a small from where the Princess had bitten her while they were on the run shone redder, lined in white, as if new.

"D-Dimitri?" She stammered, I breathed a sigh of relief and fought the urge to kiss her. I looked at her, trying to put love in my eyes, so she would know. Her eyes connected with mine and she understood. Then they darted around the room, taking in her surroundings.

"Wha-? Lissa? Christian? What is going on?" She asked this before the realization actually hit her.

"Tasha," she growled, she tried to jump up but I quickly held her down, she fought against me angrily.

"Dimitri, let me go now!" she ordered. I restrained her until she finally gave up. Lissa was looking from me to Rose and Christian looked somewhat shocked.

"What happened with my aunt?" Demanded Christian, he had his arms around Lissa's shoulders, her hands on his arms. Rose's eyes quickly found mine; she nodded, letting me know I could tell them what had happened.

"Mr. Ozera," I began before being asked to call him Christian, I nodded, "Okay, Christian. As you know, I was assigned to your aunt as a guardian. She has made many advances towards me, which I kindly declined. I, umm," I looked towards, not sure if I should tell them, she glanced over and held up a hand, telling me to let her continue.

"Guys, I have been meaning to tell you, and you have to promise me you won't tell a soul or, at least for Christian, I'll take you down Rose Hathaway style," I chuckled under my breath and the Princess and Mr. Oze- Christian nodded slowly, obviously confused.

"Guardian Belikov - Dimitri, and I are, uh, together," she spoke this very fast. Christian actually laughed, Rose shot him a death glare and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I was just laughing because I should have seen this coming," he choked out, Lissa nodded in agreement, stifling a laugh of her own. I waved this off and Rose continued.

"Well anyway, when they came back to visit with you guys Dimitri and I clicked again, just like old times. Tasha wasn't happy with this and she threatened me and called me a blood whore. Dimitri took her back to their cabin to talk and after I went to my dorm and listened to some music I couldn't stand it and went to listen in. Finally, I ran over to see and I caught the end of the conversation from the window," she shuddered slightly at the memory," I admit, I lost my temper, but don't I always? I ran in and punched her in the nose, we fought for a bit and then the bitch, sorry Christian, put me on fire!" she ranted.

"She put you on fire? Rose, I'm so sorry, I can't believe she'd do that!" Christian gasped. She shrugged and examined her hands.

"Liss, did you heal me? She inquired. The princess nodded sheepishly and Rose sighed.

"I'm not happy that you did this, you must be exhausted, but thank you," She gave a half smile and I found myself smiling along with her.

"Rose, of course I healed you, I couldn't have left you in that state; you're my sister!" she reassured and Rose's smile became a full blown one. We sat around chatting for a while until a guardian cracked the door and peaked in.

"Guardian Belikov, Lord Ozera. Lady Ozera has requested to speak with you," She informed us

**How was it ? Hope it was good ! Anyway , well thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter too ! Love you guys **


	8. Don't forget me

**Okay , thanks for waiting guys , went on a retreat and had a lot of homework , bleh . So sorry about that wait, but I have recently become a procrastinator and my mom isn't too pleased on that front. Anyway , I am adding a few characters and here they are: **

**Deliciouse: Tasha's Shrink (Character name: Nadia Callanan)**

**IvashkovIsMyMan: Adrian's best friend (Character name: Alyssa Hernandez)**

**TheVampLuvr1: Adrian's girlfriend (Character name: Sky Badica) **

**Vampire Academyy: Tasha and Christian's father's illegitimate sister (Character name: Emily Ozera)**

**Thanks to you guys for you support and I'm glad you wanted to be in my story! I won't be adding them in this chapter specifically because each of you will be introduced in your own chapter. No clashing until later. So Delicious, IvashkovIsMyMan, TheVampLuvr1, and Vampire Academyy please please sent me a private message with what you want your characters to look like!**

**(New view point, Christian's)**

C.P.O.V.

Belikov and I followed the other Guardian down the sterile white hallway of the hospital towards the gliding exit doors. I could easily smell various chemicals and medicines and I was getting a god-awful headache because of it. Belikov was acting twitchy next to me; I think he felt a bit awkward or shy still because of Liss and me knowing about him and Rosie. Though he obviously wasn't shy enough not to pull out a picture of her from an inside pocket of his jacket. It was typical Rose. She was obviously caught in the middle of a workout and she was grabbing for the camera…or the throat of whoever was behind it. The guardian in front of didn't seem familiar. She was tall, about my height. Her hair was cropped to above her shoulders and I could see a promise mark and 2 molnijas through it. She was strongly built and her hair was a deep brown.

The doors opened as we passed its sensors, letting the cold air rush in, an awakening slap. Damn, winter came fast this year. We crossed the campus swiftly heading towards the usually vacant holding cells. I remembered the last occupant, Victor Dashkov. The thought of him hurting my Lissa made me clench my fists and jaw. I was nauseous thinking that the woman who had raised me after my parents were killed was sitting in the same cell. It hurt me, no matter how much I downplayed it under snarky attitude, but after what she did to Rose, she deserved it.

Guardian what's-her-face made a "wait here" gesture and went to talk to the guard

"What do you think she wants to speak to us about?" Belikov piped up finally

"Hell if I know. All I'm sure of is I'm not jumping on her "Help me, I'm so innocent" bandwagon. If she's innocent after all of this then I'm the high duke of England," I ranted and he looked at me pitifully.

Guardian Pastore (At least that's what I heard the guard call her) came back out and told to go to Tasha's cell; she would wait on the sidelines in case things got messy. As we walked in, Belikov tensed next to me, he was as nervous as I felt. We entered into the cell, we both looked around; Dimitri winced as what I assumed to be a memory hit him of his encounter with Natalie Dashkov. I trudged down the hallway, dragging my feet as I went. And then I saw her sitting there, just sitting on her bed, running her nails on the frame of her cot.

"Christian, Dimka! You're here to help!" She squealed, running to the bars. Her pale arms slipped through them and held Belikov's hands. He ripped his hands out and kept a blank expression on his face, like a Guardian Mask or something. Her eyes swiveled to me immediately, brimmed with glittering tears.

"Christian, please, come here, come help me," she pleaded; I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, leaning against the wall.

"You know what, the A/C's cranked up to North Pole over there, I'll stay over here in Northern Canada," I smirked. She frowned at me, obviously wanting to scold me for making a joke at a time like this.

"Christian Ozera! Now is no time for you to be a smartass. You have to help me!" Her eyes, perfect mirrors of my own, turned to Belikov's," Dimka, you have to help me, we were so close and we can' be together if I'm in this cell," It was kinda pathetic the way she was reaching for him through the bars. He stepped back and looked at her like she had actually said, "I'm the queen of the penguins now, watch me do the can-can,"

"Tasha, what the heck are you talking about?" she laughed at him, a mechanical and bitter sound that was so different than the rich and buttery laugh that I had grown up with, " We were close to getting rid of Rose! If and _when_ she's gone we can be together, get married, and have a family. Don't you see?"

**D.P.O.V.**

I went into shock. _Is that what she thought? That murdering Rose would make her appealing, make her mind? _My vision quickly tinted to a deep and livid form of red. I clenched my fists and turned my back on her, staring at the place where I had found Rose, crumpled and half-alive with Natalie. I couldn't help it, with the mixture of terror, shock, hate, and pity I exploded.

"See? See what? What the hell do you expect me to see? Rose, that teenager that is sitting in a hospital because of you, the one who expected to wake up in the face of St. Peter was just a teenager in love and you went a barbequed her! So you think that makes you appealing? Sexy?" My eyes started to line with tears shockingly enough. I was only vaguely aware of Lord Ozera leaving with Guardian Pastore. I willed my breathing to slow and closed my eyes, slowly turning back to face Tasha.

"I thought higher of you Natasha, you were my friend and you betrayed me. As little as it was, I was willing to take you as my own if Rose wanted nothing to do with me, but you can forget that now. Goodbye Lady Ozera," I turned quickly in a twist of leather, stalking out towards the exit and my Rose. I could faintly hear her calling after me, begging for me to turn around. But, I didn't care.

**R.P.O.V.**

I sat in my hospital room alone with Lissa, running my hands over my healing skin. I still felt like I was roasting in my own flesh. Lissa was asleep in the armchair by the window. The magic she had used on me had drained her of any energy. When Christian got back I'm sure he's take her back to her room. Or his, at this point I didn't mind anymore, she needed him. Not my fault, Dimitri had turned me into a total softy. Plus, I realized when he left how much a girl needs her guy. I know, Badass Rose Hathaway going soft? Well, it's all his liability. Speaking, err thinking, of Dimitri, where was he? I was already slightly freaking out. What if Tasha put him under compulsion and made him hate me? _No! Don't think about that Rose! _I mentally scolded myself.

Just then my door cracked open and chocolate hair spilled through. He edged himself in gracefully and noticed Lissa was asleep before pivoting his deep brown eyes towards me. He took two long strides and was by my side. I couldn't stop it, I was too glad that he was back with me; I began to cry. He had only seen me cry a handful of times and I don't think he knew what to do. He shook me gently, "Rose, Roza what's wrong?" I gulped down the stupid tears and swiped at my eyes furiously.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just so glad that you're mine" I reached up and stroked his face. He leaned down and kissed me gently; quickly pulling back to make sure he hadn't hurt my burns. I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After the kiss he lay down on my bed with me and I cuddled into his chest avoiding the wires. And for once, things were perfect. That is, until the phone rang.

**Wooo, there's a bored day at school's work for ya! I'm so glad to be back((: Please, please, please review! Can I get at least 10? Please with a cherry on top? Hehehe okies, well I'll try and write soon if my school life allows it! Love you guys! **


	9. Déjà Vu, All Over Again

R.P.O.V.

I flicked my eyes quickly to the old hospital telephone hanging on the wall. Dimitri quickly untangled himself from my arms and answered the phone with a formal, "Guardian Belikov". With a round of agreements and promises he hung up the phone and looked at me with an expression not of a guardian, especially the Dimitri I knew.

And that scared the hell out of me.

"Dimitri, who was it?" I demanded, beginning to unravel myself from the starched linens. He crossed the room in two strides and pushed me back down before I could even blink. He pushed my shoulders back gingerly, but he still looked pale for a tan Russian.

"Guardian Pastore wanted me to let you know your mother is arriving soon and wants to come see you to talk about what happened," he informed me. I knew this was (supposedly) no big deal. But, this time, she was coming to talk about what happened with Tasha, which meant-. Oh, God.

"Dimitri, if she means about the thing with Tasha…She'll know a-about us," I stammered. He looked mortified.

"Look Roza, I would scream about you and me from the rooftops if I could, but your mother, especially along with all the Moroi society wouldn't approve," he gulped. I ripped my hand out of his, the headache I was getting felt like my brain was trying to pound its way out of my head. My mother always believed that being a guardian and our Moroi counterparts are more important than love or family…obviously. She would never approve of me being with Dimitri, then again when in my life did she ever approve of me.

"Go, please, just go. I have to think," I whispered harshly. He began to protest, but I silenced him with a held up hand and a "GO, Dimitri!" Putting on a guardian's mask he turned on his heel and began to walk out. On the way he accidently tugged on a wire and I gasped slightly at the sensation. He stopped slightly and winced, but shook out his shoulders and stalked out of the room. I suddenly felt bad for being so harsh on him. As quickly as the damn headache had come I started to hyperventilate.

My mother and I had never had a good relationship. First, she had left me at good ol' Saint Vlad's when I was 4. Then, she gave me a nice shiner on her last visit, another one of my lovely visit memories, right up there with Tasha. Anyway, I had only known my father for all of a few months and I already liked zmey better. Zmey is Russian for snake if that says anything… So, if I like the "snake" better, you can take a guess of what my mother's like.

I put my forefingers to my temples and ran them in circles. If my mother was coming to talk to me about what happened that means I would have to explain why Tasha hated me, which led right back to Dimitri. I gritted my teeth and yanked the needles and tubes out. I threw my legs over the bed and walked to the closet. There I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, graciously brought by Lissa. From there I ran quickly out of the wing to the gym where I found my own personal Russian god punctuating every blow to a dummy with a yell.

D.P.O.V.

I quickly masked my hurt and turned on my heel to leave. I realized as I pulled away that I had yanked on her IV. She gasped roughly and I froze. I rolled my shoulders and left. She'd be okay. _Fine, if she doesn't want to figure this out like a __normal__ couple then she can figure it out on her own!_ I thought to myself. I took long strides to my room on the Dhampir side of campus to find workout clothes. I changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a tight, black workout shirt. Locking the door behind me, I headed in the direction of the gym by the dorms. I turned on the lights and pulled out a dummy. Punching and kicking, yelling after each hit, helped relieve a bit of my doubts, at least until Rose burst in wearing a small pair of shorts and a tank top that hugged her in amazing ways. Ах, Ада

"Dimitri…I didn't expect you to be here," she started. I kicked the dummy one more time before turning around and crossing my arms, "Damn it, Rose! You are supposed to be in the hospital recovering!" I confronted her. She shrugged nonchalantly and walked past me. I caught her waist in my arm gently and she started to squirm and yelling, "Let me go!"

I rolled my eyes, "Go back to the hospital, Rosemarie. You again didn't listen to me and you're gonna get hurt because of it. Actually think for once before going off and doing whatever the heck you want!" She winced and I felt her muscles tighten sharply the way they do when she stops tears. She kicked back to hit me in the knee. It didn't hurt, but I let go and she turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry that I came to apologize and clear my head, Guardian Belikov. Maybe my mother's visit isn't so scary, after all. It was just a crazy woman, a mentor, and a student. There's nothing to tell her, because you don't care," she hissed. I tried to reach out to her, but she backed away like I had the plague and snarled, "Get the hell away from me," She stormed towards the door and pushed it open so that the moonlight could spill in. She caught the door frame with her hand and turn to look at me. I could see her face was glistening with the trails of tears, but she stood straight, squared her shoulders and said, "I trusted you, I gave you my heart and you broke it once. I figured out it wasn't your fault and I let myself fall for you harder than before," She paused, whispering "I'm a damn fool," then looking back at me she said, "I believe in second chances, I got one, didn't I? But, you sir have broken my heart once too many. Go back to Tasha, go find a girl in Russia, I don't care. But, if I'm just good to yell at or for a one night stand, I want you out of my life. I'm not that girl. I'm not a slut running around with a one guy per night policy. I thought you knew me, I thought you knew me," She looked me straight in the eyes, hers filled with tears. "I never want to see you again…" With that she turned and sprinted at an amazing speed out of the gym doors. And once more my heart shattered as the love of my life, my soul mate, my queen, my angel, my _Roza_ ran away from me…

**Hi there! I know it's been a while. But, I was sick for a bit and I just caught up on homework this morning and I was sick two months ago, if that says anything. I also was in an amazing play **_**Oklahoma! **_** So I've been busy. I know Dimitri seems like a total butt in this chapter, but the story was turning into too much of a perfect ending and after reading FS I knew that if I didn't have bumps in the road now and then it wouldn't be anything like the real books. To my lovely people, soon-to-be characters, I promise I will try try try to get you each a chapter, but I write my stories at school when I have time so it's hard to remember, don't worry I promise I love you! Anyway, please please with sugar, whip cream, and sprinkle on top review! It can be anything but can I maybe get at least 10 maybe more? I'm havin' a tough time here with writers block so if you guys can maybe show me some love I would more than appreciate it. Okays, well I love you guys! –Dimka [;**


End file.
